The present invention relates to a sunshade having a base and, more particularly, to a sunshade having a base and a supporting rod rotatable relative to the base.
A sunshade or large umbrella generally includes a supporting rod and a foldable canopy. The supporting rod can be mounted to a base to provide convenient use. Furthermore, an adjusting mechanism can be provided between the supporting rod and the canopy so that the tilting angle of the canopy relative to the supporting rod can be adjusted. However, the angular position of the canopy relative to the supporting rod can only be adjusted by rotating the supporting rod together with the base that is bulky and, thus, difficult to move.
In an approach to avoid troublesome and laborious operation of the supporting rod and the base, a sleeve is mounted to a lower end of the supporting rod that is inserted into an anchoring sleeve secured in a base or a floor. A detent device is provided to fix the supporting rod in different angular positions and to secure the supporting rod against undesired removal from the anchoring sleeve. The detent device includes a pawl lever extending through an opening in a peripheral wall of the sleeve. The pawl lever includes a pawl pin extending through another opening of the sleeve and releasably engaged with one of a plurality of pawl recesses spaced from one another along a circumference of the anchoring sleeve. The supporting rod can be rotated without moving the base when the pawl pin is disengaged from the pawl recesses by operating the pawl lever. However, the supporting strength for supporting rod is adversely affected by the openings of the sleeve and the pawl recesses of the anchoring sleeve. In an approach to avoid troublesome and laborious operation of the supporting rod and the base, a sleeve is mounted to a lower end of the supporting rod that is inserted into an anchoring sleeve secured in a base or a floor. A detect device is provided to fix the supporting rod in different angular positions and to secure the supporting rod against undesired removal from the anchoring sleeve. The detent device includes a pawl lever extending through an opening in a peripheral wall of the sleeve. The pawl lever includes a pawl pin extending through another opening of the sleeve and releasably engaged with one of a plurality of pawl recesses spaced from one another along a circumference of the anchoring sleeve. The supporting rod can be rotated without moving the base when the pawl pin is disengaged from the pawl recesses by operating the pawl lever. However, the supporting strength for the supporting rod is adversely affected by the openings of the sleeve and the pawl recesses of the anchoring sleeve.
Thus, a need exists for a sunshade or large umbrella having a supporting rod that can be adjusted in an angular position relative to the base without adversely affecting the supporting strength for the supporting rod.